This application relates to photographic foldable light modifiers, specifically to an improved method of operating of a foldable light modifier.
The photographic foldable light modifiers of umbrella type as well as soft boxes are widely used by photographers to control the quality of light.
There are two major types of photographic umbrellas: reflective umbrella and shoot-through umbrella. Though both types of photographic umbrellas are easy to open, there are two major disadvantages:                1. In a reflective umbrella a light source has to be mounted at the front side of umbrella, which limits convenience of a manual control of a light source, and in many cases, wherein photo camera is located behind of reflective umbrella, triggering from camera's flash could be missed.        2. In a shoot-through umbrella direct light diffusing through a hemispherical white fabric spreads around more widely, which is not acceptable in many light scenarios.        Soft boxes solve the disadvantages of photographic umbrellas listed above and having two diffusers, produce much softer light, but require time-consuming assembling and disassembling operations, including attaching and detaching of light diffusers. Also, when using soft boxes in outdoor photography, assembling and disassembling processes may become problematic in outdoor conditions, as often it is done on the ground, which may result scratches and damages of soft box.        